Broken Glass
by MidnightFlower07
Summary: Rin Kagamine is a 14 year old typical girl who studies at Vocaloid High. As Len appears in her life, everything changes suddenly. Rin Kagamine eventually becomes envious to the girls whom Len talks to. But why? Sorry I make crappy summaries. Anyway this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it! Rated T to be safe! RinxLen NONCEST! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Day It Happened**

Rin sat at an empty table in a coffee shop quietly sipping her now cold banana-flavoured coffee. She had remembered all of it, those words, those memories, floating in her mind. She did not notice that someone had approached her until she saw a pair of feet before her. She froze immediately. She carefully raised her head upwards, eyeing the stranger from bottom to top. As if she was looking at herself, only a boy. She couldn't believe it. She never knew she had a brother, nor her parents mentioned it. It was just so impossible. She just looked at him intently, letting a fake smile spread across her flawless face. She was taught in her family to be friendly with strangers.

"Hi! Sorry to bother you," the stranger said as polite as possible. She felt he had a purpose. Of all the people in the coffee shop, why would he approach her? She started to get annoyed at this, but shrugged the idea off. She realized that he had not given his name. The stranger also noticed this and said, "Oh! Sorry, I'm Len Kagamine." He stretched out a hand. Rin shook it firmly, not taking her eyes off of him. _Why does he look like me? Why does he dress like me? Why do we even have the same last name?! Is this just a weird coincidence? _Rin's thoughts were spinning with so many questions. She wanted to ask, but she had decided not to be so rude on the boy. "I'm Rin" she said, trying to keep her composure. She forced herself not to mention her last name so that things will not be awkward.

Before Len could even speak, she cut him off, "What's your business?" Len suddenly flinched at her statement, not knowing what to do. Rin facepalmed in her mind, she regretted what she had said. Len gave her a questioning look. She couldn't help but think about his reaction. _Why did it affect him so much? Is there more than what he's saying? I'll soon find out, _she thought.

Suddenly, a flashback shot through her mind. She felt uneasy remembering. Shouts echoed in her mind. "It isn't fair!" a girl protested. "Look, I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything about it." A boy's voice said solemnly. Cries were heard from the girl. She was the girl, and it happened only a short while ago. She had gone to a coffee shop just a few blocks to calm her rage. It was only then she felt wetness in her rosy pink cheeks. "Are you okay?" Len asked, his face shocked. He quivered at the thought of making his 'new friend' cry. _What did I do? _He asked himself, lost in thought. It was only then that Rin realized he looked more handsome every minute. Those deep blue eyes, and the way he was lost in thought. _Kawaii_, she thought. "It's nothing. I just remembered something awful." She said out loud. They conversed more that day. Getting to know each other and sharing experiences. Rin happened to look at her watch and saw that it was getting late. "Oh my! The time does fly so fast. Well, thanks for talking to me. I hope to meet you again." She smiled apologetically. They bid each other good-by and left the coffee shop in opposite ways.

Rin looked up at the sky to see dark clouds gathering up. _I better go home early_, she thought. She ran through a golden-plaited gate leading to a huge, luxurious mansion. This was her home. She was thinking about leaving her home, getting far away from it. But nevertheless she went inside calmly as heavy rain began to pour outside. "Good evening, ma'am. Dinner is ready." A servant approached her nervously. She said her thanks and quickly went into her room without saying another word. She never went out to dinner. She wished she would see Len again. That conversation at the coffee was brief but she somehow enjoyed it and felt comfortable talking to him. He was quite a joker. He would often make her laugh so hard she could die from laughing. She smiled at the thought. Before she knew it, she fell fast asleep. She dreamt what her first day of school as a Grade 8 student might be. She had to make friends and stay out of trouble for sure. And that day was tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic! I hope to receive ratings and reviews from readers. All kinds of discrimination are welcome. Please tell me how it is and how you want it to continue. You decide!**

**Unknown term: **_**kawaii - cute**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Bad/good news: I will be turning this story into Rin's POV forever. It will be a lot easier for me. So why don't you throw a tomato or slap me in the face or something? I probably deserve that. Sorry everyone! *bows apologetically* Please Rate and Review! :3**

**Chapter 2 – And Then It Started…**

My wish last night was indeed followed by a shooting star for I saw the blonde-haired boy at school. The school's Principal, Mr. Kiyoteru, introduced Len to the whole class. "Now all of you, I want you to meet someone." He said. My classmates were whispering about and I could clearly hear them.

"I heard he's hot" one said.  
"They say he's smart and cute!" a girl squealed.  
"I heard his family owns this school" another whispered.

_This is it, _I thought. He entered the room shyly. "Hey everyone," he began, "My name's Len Kagamine." I stared at Len. "I expect that this school year would be fun. Please take care of me." he bowed. My classmates were staring at me for one moment, then at Len. They were shocked to see the resemblance between the two of us. "We're not twins!" I suddenly blurted out before I could stop myself. _Way to go Rin, _I said to myself.

"Len, please sit down." Mr. Kiyoteru commanded. I had an empty seat beside me and Len walked towards it, oblivious about the fact that everyone was talking about him. I suddenly snapped back to reality and quickly threw my bag to the empty chair beside me and said calmly, "Sorry, but my friend's sitting there." Len, blushing with embarrassment, went to sit beside the empty chair, so the empty chair was between us. _Oh come on Luka, where the hell are you?!_

I impatiently waited for my friend to arrive. Classes were about to start when, "Riiiiiiin!" I heard my friend shout across the room, who hurriedly ran to the empty seat. "Luka, where have you been? And why are you shouting like we finally met after a thousand years?!" I scolded. She started to panic, taking the joke very seriously. "Oh relax serious-face, I was just playing with you." I laughed. Even though deep down inside I envy her beauty, we were still…. friends.

After a few minutes of chatting, our homeroom adviser, Gakupo, bursted into the classroom with so much enthusiasm. _I wish I was THAT excited about school as he is._ Still wearing that big smile of his, Gakupo announced, "Good morning class! So how's vacation?" Everyone groaned. He obviously tried to remind us that vacation was over. "First is first everyone! And that is…. seating arrangements. I would like to arrange the class by alternating the boys and girls." He said. Luka and I let out a sigh. We knew we can't be seatmates, and it was really a big deal for us.

Gakupo-sensei arranged us in a way that the first row of students were Luka, Len, me, and Piko respectively. _This guy, Len is so mysterious… Maybe I should investigate further about him_. I observed my quiet seatmate from time to time, nearly losing my focus on the lesson. He acted like we never met yesterday so I just kept my mouth shut. I was amazed at how Len had managed to switch his personality. From the happy, cheerful one who I met yesterday, to this. It had really bothered me seriously. _What happened to the funny, understanding and cute Len I met yesterday?_ I thought. It had taken her seconds before she realized it. _Wait, what? Did I just say 'cute'?! what on earth has happened to me? _I was obviously fighting with my thoughts when I heard a voice, "Hey, are you okay?" Piko asked me curiously, his cerulean filled with concern. I blushed because everyone was now looking at me, slightly shocked. They thought I was crazy, but I didn't mind them. In my heart, I knew I wasn't. Len really affected me though, I don't know why.

I went home after classes, not bothering to glance at Len. I slipped into my house clothes and did homework. It was very strange that I actually DID homework, which I didn't care about when I was in the lower grades. After that I went into the bathroom to clean myself up. I dipped myself into the bathtub and closed my eyes. I thought about the day's events. _Those deep blue eyes, those beautiful stray golden locks looked sexy on him. And, and… whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! _I suddenly woke up, letting my body slide and drown. I held to the sides of the tub, and got a hold of myself. _Okay, Rin, keep it together_, I said to myself. What was I doing dreaming about him?!

I wrapped myself with a towel and went to my room. After slipping into new, fresh clothes, I combed my hair. After what seems like forever, I put the brush down and examined my hair. _Shiny, _I said to myself, satisfied. I kept smiling to myself in the mirror when I heard a low, grumbling noise. _Time to eat!_ I exclaimed happily and hopped out of my room.

I went downstairs to the dining room where I met my whole family, my father and mother. That's it, no brother or sister, and I was happy with it. I hugged them both and sat down. _Orange chicken, Orange-flavoured beef, Orange juice and orange? Mmmmm!_ This family really likes orange! "Rin," my mom broke the silence. "Huh?" I said. "Sorry about yesterday, about you and-" she did not finish. "What?! How did you know?" I barked. And this was the issue of my family. They did not know what 'privacy' really means. I wanted to run away from them years ago because of the same issue. They always want to know about everything I do. "Sorry," I said, standing up, "Lost my appetite." I ran up to my room and dug myself into my soft pillows. Tears were already flowing to my cheeks. _I wish I could just disappear in this world_. After that, I fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if I didn't update for almost a week. We just had an exam and the day after that came a terrifying earthquake with a magnitude of 7.2. Don't worry, I'm still alive and kicking! We are continuing the exams next week so I won't be able to update for a while. *sighs* Don't forget to review, it really helps!**

***I don't own Vocaloid or anything else. I do own this story and plot.***

**Chapter 3 – Feeling Like A Stalker**

I woke up in a bad mood. _Not a good way to start the day_… I took a bath and went out to change into my casual clothes. I headed downstairs and was enlightened by the sweet smell of pancakes in the morning air. I peeked into the kitchen and saw him cooking.

"Thanks, dad!" I shouted, hugging him from the back. Although we were rich enough to hire a cook, my dad insisted that he cooks for us. _How nice of him… _I sat down at the table and took a generous bite at the yummy pancakes placed before me, and savored each moment.

My mood was getting better by now, thanks to my dad and his yummy pancakes. I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. I managed to say a 'thank you' before slipping out. I walked joyfully to school, unaware of the time. I didn't care, I was having a blast so early in the morning.

I entered the classroom just as the bell rang. I cast a quick glance at Len who was now bright and friendlier this time. I heard him talk to the students and was smiling. He finally talked to me. This day was getting better and better by the minute. _Nothing dare break my good mood…_

I still wore that idiotic smile of mine and before I knew it, classes were over. I was starting to like Len but I didn't admit it to myself yet. Luka was waiting for me outside the classroom, tapping her foot. "Rin!" I was startled by her hug that almost choked me to death. "Okay, okay. You're killing me already. What is it?" I said, catching my breath. "It's the first time you talked to me today and you earned it." She pointed out.

"You've been talking to Len all day and you forgot me." She pouted. "Don't tell me you're jealous" I laughed. "But I am!" she said in a childish way. "Don't worry, I won't replace my best friend." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh," she smirked. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, I just realized something this very moment." Her smirk grew even wider. "Well, spit it out already!" I demanded. "Based on your actions today, I think you're falling for him already." She paused. "You know," she continued, "I've been observing you today, and I often see you blush when you are with him."

"I am not! I only like him as a friend." I stated. "Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" She narrowed her eyes at me while still smiling. "I'm not!" I said in an annoyed tone. I was desperate to drop off the topic. "Okay, okay. I'm just messing with you. Let's go!" she went back to her usual cheery self. I sighed with relief to this and walked home with her.

But a question was disturbing my thoughts. _Well, do I like him?_ I thought of this very deeply until I was hit on the back of my head. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "What was that for?" I said, rubbing my head. "You weren't listening, were you?" She sighed. "Maybe?" I replied with a guilty face. "Oh well, I have to go now, bye!" she went to her house which was directly in front of us. I didn't even notice we reached there already.

I was walking towards home when I saw Len in front of her, also walking home. I quickly hid under a big, shady tree which was the closest hiding spot. _I hope he didn't notice me… Maybe I should stalk him… _And with that, I followed him quietly down the street, avoiding his sight.

Len's blonde hair bounced as he took each step, barely noticing me behind him. I gasped as he entered a white-painted bungalow with flower beds in the garden to compliment it. That memory flashed again, and before I knew it, water began to blur my vision. She backed away, with her heart aching with every step.

***Flashback***

_I knocked on the door of a white-painted bungalow. I always loved those flowers that grew around the house. I was answered by a blue-haired boy. "Hey, Kaito!" I smiled gleefully. "You know what today is right?" My smile faded when she saw her boyfriend looking at the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked._

_He explained to me that his family had planned to move far away from Vocaloid city and have a fresh start in some other place. "Rin, I'm breaking up with you." He said it so calmly that I couldn't control myself._

"_What?! It isn't fair! Why?" Tears already flowed through my eyes. "And you decided to ditch me on our anniversary?!" I was clearly mad at him for that. He finally looked up, tears also coming out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything. If I won't go with them they will leave me here out in the streets." He looked down again._

"_Then let me take care of you. Stay in my house, I'm sure my parents would approve." I said. "I'm so sorry, Rin. It just doesn't work that way." He said solemly. I started to run away filled with rage no one could contain. "Rin!" I heard Kaito calling out my name but it didn't matter to me anymore. I was so angry I could kill someone. But what – no, scratch that – WHO was I angry at? I was never sure of it, but facts were facts. Kaito just broke up with me and I'll never see him again._

_I saw a coffee shop across the street and I dried up my tears. I went inside and bought a banana-flavoured coffee. I always liked oranges but I don't feel like drinking or eating one that time. I thought drinking coffee would calm my nerves. That's where I met Len…_

***End of Flashback*  
**

Now, I stood by the very same house where Len currently lived. I did not know what to do, it was too painful for me to contain. Next thing I knew, I found myself running away. I ran somewhere I felt safe, that no one can hurt me.

I hid amongst the bushes and went straight for the playground. I know it was for children's play but it was haven for me. After hours of crying had been done, I walked back home with my eyes swollen from crying too much.

**A/N: Not much of a cliff hanger but I did my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try my best to write another chapter next week. While waiting, how about reading my other story, 'Love Academy'? It is still involving Rin and Len :) If you read it, please be informed that it's not a one shot anymore. I just can't bear to just end it like that. I will be writing a new chapter for it soon! Please review, it really helps! And while you're writing your review, why not suggest? I will be glad to include it in the story :) Thanks for taking your time reading! ^_^ Greetings to all the Rin x Len / Len x Rin fans out there!**


End file.
